The Package
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Sometimes, it was disgusting.He would see the sixteen year old body writhing beneath him, arching, moaning, whining and keening, crying out loudly for more, more, more....Tsuzuki's POV TsuHis


Disclaimer: Loathe as I am to admit it, yami no Matsuei isn't mine. I'm itching to get my hands on it and make more arcs

* * *

Sometimes, it was disgusting. 

He would see the sixteen year old body writhing beneath him, arching, moaning, whining and keening, crying out loudly for more, more, more...The sixteen year old MALE boy begging for his touch, movement, harder, faster...

And he would be absolutely disgusted despite the tightness and heat around him, despite his love for the man-child, despite everything they had been through together, everything they had become, he would feel so dirty.

But he wouldn't, couldn't stop because one look in those pleading green eyes and he would be sold.

He would collapse beside his partner, breathing and panting heavily and Hisoka would turn around to face him, wincing ever so slightly as the movement pulled at tender and perhaps cramped muscles and limbs. The boy would look at him and his own eyes would take a glance at the small, bird-like body of his lover and partner.

And again, the feeling would course through him.

Hisoka slept on the couch on those nights.

He hated himself for it, too.

He hated himself for letting his hands, so sullied, bloodied, calloused and impure, continue to touch, caress, pinch, hold the angelic man-child.

He would hate himself for dirtying the tender skin, pale and baby-soft from years of confinement. He felt as if he were tainting that innocence.

And then he would hate Hisoka for inviting the soiling touch unto him.

Hisoka would shy away from him those times.

It was revolting sometimes.

His 'common sense' would kick in and he would look at the pale, willowy youth at his side, seemingly too pretty to be a boy.

But that's exactly what he was.

And he would come to realise that he was taking a male to his bed and fucking that male quite happily. Nothing more than a youth at that.

And he would feel the urge to hit him and yell at the man-child to get away because he was disgusting, because he was sin.

Sin.

That's exactly what Hisoka was.

Beauty, innocence and sexuality all wrapped up prettily in an untouchable package. Something men would kill for just to get their claws into, something woman would fight for to keep.

Something people would do anything for just to get and to have.

He was the damning fruit that had sent Adam and Eve reeling out of paradise, he was something that touched anything he looked at with his smoky emerald eyes.

Hisoka wasn't something to protect.

He was something to have.

To own.

And damn him for he had fallen for him.

He loved to see the man-child writhe and scream beneath him, the normally cool and collected smoky eyes turning to molten pools of heat and desire. Loved to feel the boy's sex twitch in his hands and trace his sweaty palms over hairless, sixteen year old legs, dirtying them with semen and saliva.

Loved to see the envious looks of those on the streets as their eyes first swept over the sexed up little package, then to him, the large swooping figure beside him. Loved the more observant one's glares as he dogged the boy's innocence with his darkness.

Adored his co-workers looks of lust before they caught themselves and tore their glazed eyes from the slim, jean encased legs and backside.

He loved it all, loved it with a smugness that only a winner over many could claim to.

He loved it.

And he wanted it.

And despite the periods of disgust, revulsion and self-hatred, he would continue to take his lovely little thing in the office, breakroom, bathroom, teacher desk, infirmary bed...anywhere his over-sexed mind could come up with.

And he would feel Hisoka's gaze, smouldering, calm and collected or maybe (hopefully) molten and wet, scorching from lust and he knew...

He knew.

Hisoka was not just a little boy, pale and innocent, nor was he the man, dirty and disgusting.

No.

Hisoka was Hisoka. Powerful with wild hunter's grace and yet bratty ineptitude. He would scorch you if you dared to touch without his consent, and he would let you take him only if he felt like it. And only then would he play the submissive for you.

If he felt like it.

He was not something to be owned, no.

He was the owner, the master of all those he kept.

Every single captured gaze falling on his awing form, was his. Their souls were his, even if HE didn't know it. Which was very likely.

And he, like the ever obedient puppy, followed every step.

Because he was his. Hisoka's.

And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

A/N: Uhm...Cough Yup. Smoky Hisoka, he will steal your soul. 

And probably not even know it.

Is it obvious that I'm a die-hard Hisoka fan, yet? Cus it damn well should be. XD That boy...My mind keeps on flashing to that scene in the anime where Hisoka is telling the Chief and Tatsumi that Tsuzuki is possessed and he'll use the Reibaku...His eyes are AMAZING in that scene, you can actually feel them smouldering!

The trench coat collar only adds effect.

Heh heh.

Then again, the entire time he's wearing that trench coat he looks delicious. But that was just my favourite scene.

Is it wrong to love an anime character so much?

Nah.

Ficnotes: This...well, not much to say about this. XD Just plain old celebrating he who is Hisoka Kurosaki, I suppose.

Oh, and for you challenge lovers, here's and idea for you.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka are caught by a teacher while they're on yet another school case and Tsuzuki is promptly taken into custody.

This fic must deal with the emotions pertaining to student/teacher relationships, pedophilia (pretending for a moment the legal age of consent over in Japan isn't 14/15), homosexuality issues(realistically) Tsuzuki's own mixed emotions about himself and Hisoka and Hisoka's own alienation from the school campus.

There doesn't have to be a court trial, but Tsuzuki will have to spend some time behind bars before he's busted out. There MUST be interviews/interrogations of Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and anyone who comes to plead their case. There WILL be a few disgusted interrogators, who will 'side' with Hisoka saying that he was 'mislead' per say. Hisoka doesn't necessarily have to be molested by the campus boyos, but it would, frankly, be well-liked. And probably a bit more realistic too. Muraki doesn't have to come into the picture at all, but he can if you want him to.

Also, a sidestory arc about Nagare and Rui's (primarily Nagare) feelings about seeing their son's face splashed on the news after being dead for a few years would be pretty nice. If you want, you can go all out and make it so theres' a confrontation of sorts with the family, estranged son and all.


End file.
